The said brackets are individual pieces that can be used by specific sets of teeth that have autonomy on the crown and in similar positions, being glued to the teeth using specific resins.
Each bracket has a certain torque value that is transmitted to the tooth in accordance with the positioning of the base on the vestibule surface of the tooth in question.
As has already commented, each tooth has a specific bracket with predetermined torques and angles, it being possible in some case to interchange the brackets between the teeth to most conveniently adjust the torques and angles to obtain certain movements. However, any change has consequences. This is because the teeth have distinct anatomies, in other words, whenever brackets are changed between groups of teeth, most probably their position changes and as a result the intended expression may not be obtained.
Based on the positioning of the bracket arches are used that help to express the established measures, in other words, the traditional manner of movement the brackets and teeth is through the arches, which with the actuation hinges move the teeth to the desired position. The function of the arch is upon establishing contact with the groove, in the returning movement to the original format to bring the tooth to a position pre-established by the arch.
The wires currently used are of the so-called third generation, which consists of wires with a memory that can be used for long periods—up to one year without the need to change the arch.
The tying of the arch to the traditional bracket is made with steel or elastic ties.
At the beginning of traditional treatment arches with less force are used, since the need to movement them in this stage is greater.
The traditional manner of using less force is to use lighter wires, in which the force exerted by the wire is determined by three variables around the same arch used, where the bracket is completely passive, with the variables being as follows:                Length of wire—the longer the wire, the lesser the force. Length is determined through individualized configurations in various formats.        Diameter of wire—the greater the diameter the greater the force. At the beginning of the treatment lighter wires—i.e., with smaller diameters—are used rather than those used at the end.        Wire material—according to the material used there are different hardness levels. For comparison, the stainless steel, the most used wire in this segment, has a hardness index equal to 1, while TMA has an index of 0.42 and the memory wire has an index between 0.08 and 0.16. Therefore, using an arch with the same diameter, though of different materials produces different forces.        
In terms of mechanics there are also problems with the conventional system, since movement is obtained through the use of brackets systems and wires acting jointly, however there is a limitation on the force that can be used. In a case example, the practitioner has to choose the groove taking into account the sizes available in the market, with the majority opting for one of the sizes already available in the market between 0.018″ and 0.022″. Afterwards the orthodontist has to opt for the proper prescription to the patient, taking into account the level of force and movement desired already allowing for undesirable movements during the treatment. Normally practitioners tend to keep only one prescription in stock in order to reduce fixed costs (money invested without return), since it means having stocks that might never be used. To begin the treatment, since the deformations in the dental arch are at their highest level, usually the lightest arches are used, in other words more flexible material with a smaller diameter. However, in mechanical terms and in relation to adverse effects, it has to be taken into account that to move a tooth if, for example, a 0.022″×0.025″ rectangular section arch is being used (currently the largest diameter in orthodontics) in a 0.022″×0.030 groove, the gap between the wire and the groove will be substantially zero. Whereas if a 0.016″×0.022″ wire is used instead (intermediate wire) there will be a gap of 27.4° according to the specific table. Therefore, in practical and mechanical terms to move a tooth backwards (normal mechanical retraction in cases of extraction) a 0.017″×0.025″ or 0.019″×0.025″ section arch is usually used in a 0.022″ high groove, the gap according to the specific table is between 17.7° and 10.5°, in other words the tooth can begin in a position in which it has a 15° torque and finish with 2.7° to 1.5°, which is sufficient for finalization. As a result of this, at the end of the above-mentioned movement, the tooth has to be brought to the 15° required to finish, through a torque movement obtained by folding the wire. Though the most adequate or desired movement would be that of the body without any unwanted inclinations.
In the current state of art, brackets, being limited by the manufacturing processes currently available, have a constructive arrangement forming a single body and, even with the creation of new manufacturing technologies, hardly anything has been changed, the opening of the groove continuing to be made by the backside surface.
Such construction, although currently used in large scale, presents as main inconveniences the lack of measuring flexibility, which in actual fact means that in case the practitioner needs to change a torque or an inclination, he will have to bend the wire or change the bracket. Another inconvenience relate to the need of the tie to adjust the wire to the bottom of the groove. Since the groove is open, the only way to fix the wire to its bottom is through said ties, which can be made of steel or a stretching material. Finally, the only way to increase or decrease the force the arch conveys to the tooth is changing the wire diameter.
Upon analyzing all the aforementioned inconveniences, the inventor, a practitioner in the orthodontic area, created a versatile bracket able to attend the requirements and happenstances which may occur during the treatment, i.e., a bracket adjustable to infinite possibilities of occurrences.
The bracket object of this invention encompass in general lines a base fixed to the tooth, of constructive arrangement suitable to perfectly adhere to the vestibular portion of said tooth, with possibility to receive several lock types that once overlapped to the bases allow to diversify the “groove” according to the most pressing treatment requirements without the need to change the entire bracket or larger adjustments of the wires that form the traction arch. Once the lock is overlapping to the base, a set of anatomical and more comfortable external lines is obtained. With the claimed bracket, there is greater flexibility for using the same arch, possible to gauge the force intensity conveyed by the lock change.
Therefore, from this invention a series of extraordinary advantages arises, of practical and functional nature, particularly oriented to achieve treatment optimization and greater comfort to the patient.
More specifically, for instance, at the treatment initial phase, it is possible to have a bracket with larger “groove”, which together with a low diameter arch impart the set larger flexibility and less force, which immediately increases the patient's comfort.
To better illustrate, in the case example of a 0.030″ height “groove” associated to a 0.014″ diameter wire formed by more elastic alloys is extremely comfortable to the patient, while coupled with the low friction, it will allow more agile movement within the biological limits. For such the relative hardness of each material type should also be analyzed according to specific tables.
Still illustrating the invention in a practical manner, after the first phase or initial phase, a lock can be used that allow an intermediate height “groove” that together with wires with diameter larger than the initially used wires, allow greater control, ideal for this stage of the treatment. For instance, a set with 0.022″ height groove, arcs with 0.014″×0.025″ or 0.016″×0.025″.
Finally, each tooth can be individualized in a customized manner specific to the patient's needs, i.e., if a distinctive torque is required for a certain tooth, the lock can simply be changed and the wire passed without the need for plication. More particularly, it is possible to have variations between the final phases of the treatment wherein the tooth can begin with a larger torque bracket, e.g. 22° for retraction mechanics and finish with a smaller torque, e.g. 15° or 7° without the need to entirely change the bracket, which could damage the tooth enameling, it being enough to just change the lock. Another possibility is going to the finishing stage, coupling a lower height “groove” with a smaller diameter arch with hardly any gap, but greater rigidity, without the need to actually increase the force level and consequent patient discomfort, such as, for instance, a 0.016″ groove with a 0.016″×0.025″ arch, i.e., instead of using a larger diameter stainless steel arch, such as, for instance, a 0.021″×0.025″, with relative hardness of 2176 according to specific table, it is possible to use a 0.016″×0.022″ arch with relative hardness of 1130, almost half the force, however with equivalent gap and control.
In fact, it is possible to go through all the treatment stages using practically only one memory arch, which are extremely comfortable due to the low force applied and even arrive to the finishing stage with possibility of using the same arch, simply changing the locks. Even during the intermediate mechanics it is possible to obtain extraordinary variables from the current mechanics without the unwanted side effects.
Still in the advantage field, we highlight: quickness, versatility, customization, precision and optimization.